1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a simplified manufacturing process, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices such as organic light emitting display devices and liquid crystal display devices are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wires connecting them is formed. In general, to form a pattern of a fine structure including the TFTs, the pattern is transferred to the substrate, on which the flat display device is manufactured, by using a mask having the fine pattern formed thereon.
A photolithography process is generally used as the process to transfer the pattern using the mask. According to the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on the substrate where the pattern is to be formed. The pattern on the mask is exposed to the photoresist by using an exposure apparatus such as a stepper. Then, (when the photoresist is positive photoresist,) the exposed photoresist is developed. Also, after the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched by remaining photoresist which is used as a mask, thus removing unnecessary photoresist.
In the process to transfer the pattern using the mask, since a mask on which a necessary pattern is formed is prepared, as the number of processes using the mask increases, manufacturing costs for preparing the mask increases. Also, since the above-described complicated processes are needed, a manufacturing process is complicated and manufacturing time is prolonged so that the manufacturing cost may be increased.